Lettres d'un amour déçu
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: C'est pas vraiment une histoire juste deux lettres écrites par Hermione et Drago! Pas de happy-end en fait pas de fin tout simplement! Juste quelque chose que j'ai écrite a mes heures perdues et que je voulais soumettre a votre jugement


Mon ange,

Par amour, on peut souffrir mais souvent nous sommes prêts à mourir par amour. Mon amour cette lettre est pour toi, toi qui n'a jamais su voir à quel point je pouvais t'aimer. Toi qui peut importe comment je te le disais n'a jamais su l'entendre.

Je t'ai souvent dit « Je t'aime » mais c'était à croire que je ne le pensais que très fort, mais pas assez pour toi. Tes « Je t'aime » à toi n'était que des chuchotements inaudibles, à tel point que je devais tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Je ne suis pas sure que se ne soit pas moi qui les imaginait parfois.

A de nombreuses reprises je me suis demandé ce que je faisait avec toi, si je devais souffrir et puis juste après je me souvenais que c'était parce que je t'aimais que je supportait de passer après tout et même après des filles que tu disais aimer en temps que simples amies. N'était-je pas plus importante que ces filles sans intérêt?

Souffrance était le mot qui caractérisait le mieux notre relation de mon point de vue. Peu importe les excuses que tu me donnais et celles que je te trouvais pour te défendre au près de nos amis qui trouvait que parfois tu abusait de moi, comme la fois où pour affirmer que je t'appartenais tu m'as embrasser devant tout le monde, et que tu as mis au défis une amie de me réembrasser alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu a l'origine. Bien sur, sur le coup j'était plutôt contente que tu que tu le fasses mais à peine une seconde après que tu ai lâché mes lèvres, nos amis t'ont fait la remarque que je n'était pas un jouet, ces remarques m'ont fait réfléchir sur ton comportement envers moi.

J'ai souvent eu envie de venir te voir et de te dire que je ne voulais pas d'une relation où je n'avais pas mon mot à dire mais dés que je te voyais je sentais mes résolutions faiblir pour finalement disparaître. Malheureusement elles réapparaissaient quand venait le moment où j'était à nouveau humilier. C'était toi qui dictait l'heure et l'endroit de nos rencontres et dès que tu avais décidé que tu devais partir, et bien tu partais.

Je ne peux pas te reprocher quoique ce soit parce que je t'aime mais malgré ce que lui dit mon cœur, ma tête vois enfin la vérité qui est que bien que je te porte un amour inconsidéré, je ne peux plus continuer a me voiler la face. Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu le dit, je ne suis pour toi que une amie à laquelle tu tiens beaucoup mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux donc, je vais te demander une chose et cette fois j'espère que tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Voilà ne cherche pas à me retrouver s'il te plaît, ne cherche plus a me voir. Saches seulement cela je t'ai aimer, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, je serais plus heureuse, malgré ça, sans toi.

Ton petit cœur qui t'aime plus que tout au monde.

HERMIONE

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

Mon cœur,

J'ai confié cette lettre à ta meilleur amie, je sais qu'elle te la remettras malgré l'interdiction que tu lui a donné. Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour te convaincre de revenir vers moi, j'ai conscience des souffrances que tu as enduré à mes côtés. Non, je t'écris cette lettre pour t'assurer de la force de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie que j'aime beaucoup, tu es mon âme sœur, la femme que j'aime le plus, celle sans qui je ne suis rien, celle qui faisait que chaque matin je me réveillais heureux seulement parce que je savais que tu existais et que tu m'aimais, celle qui avec un simple sourire faisait fondre toutes mes barrières, celle pour qui je vis.

Je comprend les raisons de ton départ et c'est pour ça que je veux les démentir, elles sont fausses, erronées. Bien sur je sais que j'ai un comportement qui parfois peut faire penser que je me sers de toi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si je continuais a te dire a telle heure et a tel endroit c'est parce que jamais tu ne m'as dit que tu voulais autre chose. Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est encore une de mes excuses que tu trouves bidons mais ce n'est que la vérité.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais

J'aimerais tant pouvoir être à tes côtés et te dire que je ne peux vivre sans toi, je voudrais te supplier de revenir mais je ne le ferais pas parce que ta volonté est que je ne le fasses pas. J'ai peur qu'un jour j'apprenne que tu m'as remplacé dans ton cœur, et que celui que tu aimes sache te rendre heureuse, bien sur je serais content pour toi que tu es enfin trouvé le bonheur mais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il auras réussis là où j'ai échoué en beauté.

Tu resteras pour moi mon étoile du berger qui me guide dans la nuit.

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours

Ton ange qui t'aime plus que sa vie elle-même.

DRAGO


End file.
